


The Hunted

by BlackBurden



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, Blood, Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBurden/pseuds/BlackBurden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk's a demon. You knew that. Well, you sort of did. You knew there WAS a demon, but you didn't know it was him. Not until he pretended to save you and then hunted you like prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> Demon!Dirk x Jake. I just really wanted to write something about demons, and Dirk and Jake because they're so perfect.
> 
> NOTE: The way I portrayed demons in this is NOT my headcannon.
> 
> NOTENOTE: Inspired by johnegbert's Payback. Read that. Seriously. It's amazing.

You hear a door open. Footsteps echo off the stone walls, disrupting the continuous sound of dripping water that had previously been driving you completely nuts.

Usually the footsteps continue right past you, but this time they stop outside your little cell. You aren't completely sure how long you've been here. Long enough for your wounds to mostly heal, but not quite long enough that you're dead from starvation or dehydration.

The sound of jangling keys makes you lift your head. Your vision swirls and refuses to focus. You make out the pale outline of a tall figure, almost-white blond hair and glowing orange eyes.

Your captor.

You feel a glimmer of hope. He's letting you go? But then you recall the rumors you've heard and your heart skips a beat. Some said that when you left, you didn't just leave. You never really understood, but it made you quiver with fear for a moment.

The barred cell door swings open and your eyes follow the tall figure into the stream of moonlight coming in through the only window in the cell.

Pale skin and a sharp but rather handsome face greets you as the taller person squats down beside you. Your eyes slowly droop shut as he grabs your chin. A little shake of your face makes you open your eyes again. He's scrutinizing you, eyes seeming to pierce your soul.

Finally he nods, as if coming to a conclusion, and lets go of your face. He reaches up to where your hands are shackled above your head, unlocking them. Your arms fall limply by your sides but after a second you lift them up and rub your wrists.

The taller male grabs you by your upper arm, hoisting you to your feet and helping you walk out of there. As you pass other cells, you hear faint whisperings from the more lively prisoners.

"Jake's a goner now. Dirk will see to that."

You try not to pay attention to them. Besides, this fellow is being awful nice to you. He's not throwing you, or forcing you to walk. He's helping you. Nice and gentle. You want to thank him, but you feel so incredibly groggy and your mouth refuses to form words.

Dirk -you think that's his name anyway-, leads you up several flights of stairs and into a room so bright you have to close your eyes. After being in the dark so long, the lights burns.

You trust him to guide you, and he does. You hear doors opening, and soon your bare feet are falling onto dirt. You're ... outside? You force your eyes open, the dark greeting you. The moon is only a crescent in the sky, but it's enough to comfort you.

Ahead of you is a road that leads out into the woods. Dirk helps you follow said road. It gets darker the further you go from the castle, as the trees become thicker and thicker.

After a while, when the moon is barely visible through the trees, he stops, turning to you and letting you go. You look back at him, confused. He only smiles, and that's when you see his teeth. Sharp, long. Killers.

Now you understand why the prisoners were saying you would die. Dirk was a vampire. You watch as his eyes flicker black. No. Not a vampire. A demon. You take a step back, nervous.

He blinks, eyes returning to normal, and keeps smiling. When he opens his mouth its to say only one word.

"Run."

You do.

You tear off down the road as fast as your almost numb body can go, hearing his terrifyingly demonic laugh. When you glance over your shoulder, you stop. He's gone. Fear hits you like a brick and you look around wildly.

He's nowhere in sight.

That's when you head into the trees. You figure there's more cover there, even if he can see in the dark like a cat.

You aren't sure how long you're running, but by the time you reach a small clearing where the moonlight shines through, you stop, using a tree to hold yourself up. Your legs are shaking, burning. Honestly, you don't think you can run anymore.

You're terrified, exhausted, and weak. And you know Dirk knows that too. That's why he chose you. An easy kill with little to no struggle involved.

You drop to your knees, then fall back against the tree, too tired to keep going. Footsteps crunching over dead leaves and twigs make fear rise through you. You open your eyes and cry out as you're met with glowing orange orbs.

A clawed hand grabs you by the throat, lifting you up and pinning you against the tree you'd been previously leaning against. The demon smirks at you, face to face with you at full height.

"I'm impressed. You got farther than anyone has before." He chuckled, leaning close and flicking his tongue out to trace along your jaw. You quiver with fear. "Don't worry. It's mostly painless."

"Please-" You begin to beg, but he raises his other hand, index finger up, and shakes it in a 'no' fashion.

"Ah-ah. None of that now." He says, and you frown. Clearly there's no talking him out of this. No amount of begging will get him to spare you.

You close your eyes, trying to accept your fate as he moves closer, chest to chest with you now. You can feel his hot breaths against your neck. You tense up as his lips fall against your skin.

"Come now. Tensing up like that will only make it worse. Why don't we calm you down a little?"

You aren't sure what he means. Until, that is, you feel his fingers ghost down your bare chest and dip even further still to press feather-light touches to your clothed groin. Your eyes go wide and you begin to rapidly shake your head.

"No no no ..." You start to say but are cut off by shockingly warm lips pressing over yours. They're hot, almost burning. You try to break away only for Dirk to nip at your bottom lip.

Suddenly, your brain feels a little fuzzy. You blink, dazed, and he takes that as his signal to continue. You don't make so much as a peep as his gloved hands dip into your lower clothing and his fingers wrap around your member.

Instead, you find yourself gasping.

"There you go ... Feels good, doesn't it?"

You don't respond as he kisses you again. This time, you sort of kiss back, your actions slow and sloppy. What the Hell are you doing?

He chuckles a little and moves away from your lips, leaving a trail of burning kisses over your cheek and down your jaw, until finally he's at your neck. It wasn't until that moment you realized he had released you some time ago.

You feel sharp teeth dig into your skin and you cry out.

The sensation of him draining blood from you is horrifying. But you find it impossible to struggle. Instead, you feel numb. You groan a little, head drooping down so your chin touches your chest.

"Wha ..." You murmur when he pulls away.

You look up, eyes almost refusing to stay open, and see the grin on his face.

"You've got a biting fetish." He states, only confusing you. But then your eyes drop to where he's still fondling your dick and you see what he means. You're half-hard. A small breath escapes you in the form of a huff.

"S'that a prob'm?" It's hard to speak.

"No." Dirk's teeth are at your neck again, but he just scrapes them against your skin. You shiver.

"Dirk-"

"Call me Master."

"Nnn, 'kay ..."

You gasp as you begins to move his hands up and down against you, jacking you off. You lift your head up, tilting it back until it hits the tree. Dirk's tongue trails up your chest, probably catching a blood drip.

His hand leaves you and you whine.

"Patience."

You nod a little, and listen as he undoes the buckle of his pants, dropping them. But he doesn't do anything yet, instead moving back to your neck and biting down in another spot, draining more blood from you. You groan.

Finally, his hands are on you again. One of them is playing with your nipples, while the other is once again paying attention to your arousal. You moan softly. Why are you enjoying this?

Dirk shifts a little but you think nothing of it. A groan bursts out, however, when you feel something incredibly warm against your ass. Jesus, just about everything about this guy was like fire.

Before you can say a word, he's thrusting into you forcefully, painfully. You cry out, limbs shaking, but he places another little nip at your jaw and you're somewhat distracted.

"Shh ..."

You swallow thickly, but the pain is already going away. Instead you just feel warmth. You groan after a minute, the heat only growing, and he takes that as his queue. He starts to thrust into you, building a rhythm rather quickly and easily maintaining it.

You toss your head back again, gasping.

"Oh God ... Master ... Mnn!"

Dirk's teeth were at your throat instantly -when had he even pulled back prior?-, and he was sucking more blood from you. You were lightheaded by now, but also confused, and dizzy.

"Say it again." Dirk ordered, lips suddenly next to your ear.

"M-master." You breathe.

He groans, thrusting particularly hard.

"Again."

"Master, please!"

One more hard thrust has him hitting your prostate and you cry out, seeing white as a massive wave of pleasure crashes over you. For a time everything is white, just white, and you feel only pleasure, but then slowly you begin to realize he's still thrusting. You're over-stimulated and it hurts a little, but you groan.

"Master ..."

That was apparently his unwinding. He digs his teeth deep into your neck and you gasp in pain and discomfort as he releases inside of you. You're shaking, and he's still sucking the blood out of you. You're even more lightheaded now, and your eyes won't stay open anymore.

The teeth leave your neck.

"That's a good boy ... Give in to the darkness."

**Author's Note:**

> CLIFF-HANGER ENDING I'M SO SORRY. *SHOT*


End file.
